


Twelve Days To Win Your Lover

by Rigel99



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, JAQ - Freeform, M/M, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99
Summary: Set in the period after Q's rejection of Bond and Trevelyan to be anything other than professional in their relationship in "Double O Over Ice," winning a Quartermaster's heart isn't easy, but very much worth it. All you have to do is your job.





	1. A Cartridge in a PPK

**Author's Note:**

> I've set myself the (likely impossible) challenge of writing 100 words per day for the 12 days of Christmas that ultimately aims to bring us to the point where Q finally succumbs to their tenacious attentions.

Christmas Day, 12 hours since Q’s flat rejection of Bond’s proposal.

Lifting Bond’s discarded shirt from beside the sofa where he slept, Alec rolled it up and tossed it in his face.

“Rise and shine, beautiful.” 

“I’m not doing anything more than sitting on my arse watching films, Alec,” Bond groaned through the material, tearing it off and turning over. 

Alec was already returning from the kitchen. He grabbed the back of Bond’s underwear and shoved an ice cube between his arsecheeks. Bond cursed. Loudly. 

“Up, ty drochila. I have plans involving a shooting range, casino and a strip club.”


	2. 2 Wayward Agents

“Happy Christmas, Quartermaster.”

“Well this indeed is a Christmas miracle. You two, making it back, bones _and_ equipment intact,” replied Q, keeping his eyes trained on 002’s progress.

“You probably shouldn’t get used to it,” said Alec, placing his own weapon in the tray next to Bond’s.

“I’ll take what I can get.And that wasn’t an invitation for innuendo, 007,” Q said, without missing a beat.

“No plans, Q?” Bond enquired.

“Family gathering tonight. On account of babysitting you two yesterday.”

“Well, think of us…” said Alec in parting.

“While I’m chomping on my turkey and ham? Of course.” 


	3. 3 Femme Fatales

“Yes Mother, I’ll eat more,” Q called out resignedly as he waved his parents off from their Boxing Day gathering. In that moment, Moneypenny and R pulled into the vacated parking place outside his block of flats.

Q eyed them suspiciously as they climbed out of Moneypenny’s Fiat 500. “And what might you two be doing here?”

“Emily invited us round,” said R with a grin.

“My sister invited…” he trailed off as the barged their way through the door into the main corridor.

“We brought wine,” called Eve over her shoulder, “and a few conversation pieces involving Double Os…"


	4. 4 Lost Hours

“Oh bloody hell!” muttered Q, disentangling himself from his sister’s arms and dislodging R’s head from his lap.

Moneypenny grunted from the Lazyboy. “Come on, Quartermaster. I’ll drive us to Six for your shift.”

“At 3am?” moaned Emily. 

“Evil geniuses don’t celebrate the holidays, sister dear,” he mumbled.

Twenty minutes later, Moneypenny had deposited him outside the coffee house opposite River House. He leaned down with a smile and she rolled down the window.

“Thanks for the chat. It was… enlightening.”

She smiled in return. “Remember. 49% bravado. 51% still searching… Both of them.”

“I’ll… think on it,” he replied.


	5. 5 Shots Fired

_ “BANG!” _

“If you’re trying to impress me, 006, you’ve got a better chance of charming a rattler without the means of a pipe,” Q said with cool detachment.

_ “BANG!BANG!” _

“I’ve tried already that Q. Now? I’m just doing my job and saving Bond’s sorry zhopa,” Alec replied with a hint of breathlessness.

“Her Majesty thanks you, Trevelyan. Your services—“

“Are underrated. But that’s a chat for another day, Quartermaster…”

_ “BANG!” _

“I look forward to it, 006. Just make sure you bring 007 along… for translation needs.”

_ “SLAM!” _

“That didn’t sound like a gun…”

“It wasn’t,” said Alec. “Bedroom door.”


	6. 6 Beats Of His Heart

_ “BEEPBEEP!” _

“How is he?” Alec half-turned away from his sleeping associate towards Q, who had appeared at the door of the ICU room in Medical Branch.

_ “BEEPBEEP!” _

“He’ll live,” Alec replied, sitting down. Q approached the bed and sat on the chair to the other side of Bond.

_ “BEEPBEEP!” _

“You saved her.”

_ “BEEPBEEP!” _

Alec shrugged dismissively. “There isn’t much we wouldn’t do to protect this country.”

_ “BEEPBEEP!” _

“But… my sister…?”

“Your twin. A living, breathing part of you. We didn’t think twice. Saving her, saved you.” 

_ “BEEPBEEP!” _

“Thank you…” whispered Q softly, closing his eyes. 

“Our pleasure, Quartermaster,” exhaled Bond.


	7. 7 Bouts Of Boxing

“OOFF!” *SLAM!*

Alec doubled over, James dancing around him like a kitten who’d just discovered the joy of tearing up a cardboard box.

“Come on, Cossack. Six rounds? Where’s that infamous Russian stamina?”

Alec tilted his head up briefly and threw James a cheeky smile before lunging forward, bouncing him off the ropes. As he fell back taking James with him, he caught a reflection in the corner shadows and brought James into a hug, whispering in his ear, “he’s watching…”

James didn’t flinch as he pushed back. “Best give him a show then,” he murmured throwing a hard right.


	8. 8 Cups Of Earl Grey

“Q. You really ought to vary your diet beyond bergamot-flavoured hot water. It would be terrible to lose you to a citrine-induced coma.”

“Keeps me awake. Keeps me warm. Keeps my hands busy. When they’re not tinkering, Moneypenny,” he replied, fingers dancing on the side of his mug, tapping out a morse signal that strangely looked like “ _what do I do…_ ”

Moneypenny sighed, could recognise the signs of a mind in turmoil beyond the demands of the job. Once a field agent…

“It’s not too late, you know,” she whispered smiling, laying a hand on his, stilling his nervous motion…


	9. 9 Nosy Minions

3 minions were positioned at the start of the airstrip, 3 at the end, with another 3 at various points along the track, poised to take timings and notes.

Bond revved the engine from their starting position and gave a satisfied grin towards his Quartermaster sitting next to him in the passenger seat at the sound of the throaty purr and hit the accelerator.

22.3 seconds later, they were at the end of the track, and each minion en route, perceptive minds that they were, noticed a lot more than a successful test drive had unfolded before their eyes.


	10. 10 Erotic Minutes

There’s a sound that fills our ears and our minds to the exclusion of all else when we finally come to trust. Q held himself in that moment, the palms of his hand hovered an inch above the chests of both men standing either side of him. He took a breath. On the exhale, he touched. Eyes closed, he let fingers drift down to lightly leave the imprint of their tips upon taut abdominal muscles.

James and Alec breathed steadily through the exploration, hands gripping the other’s forearms. _Look, don’t touch. Not yet,_ Q had said.

It’s all about trust.


	11. 11 Near Misses

Alec and Q were lying side by side on the bed in fits of laughter. James was standing framed by the bedroom door, hand holding a large glass of water watching the scene in amusement while his brother-in-arms regaled Q with possibly their most embarrassing fuckups preceding his arrival at MI6.

“You should have seen his face, Q, when he realised the bullet chamber was empty. How he managed to knock the guy out by throwing the gun at his head? Still amazes me.”

“He’s just one lucky arse,” said Q with a smile, watching Bond ripple gracefully towards them.


	12. 12 Points of Contact

Q lay awake, revelling in the newness of it all. 

The press of James’ ankle against his foot, heavy but reassuring; Alec’s knee to hip warming the back of his own thigh; two pairs of rough hands on stomach, hips and neck smoothed by his own skin; a pair of soft and gentle lips still against his collarbone and another set, made dry by warm air breathed slow and steady against his bare shoulders.

And two hearts, hearts Q had once thought cast in the stony forge of an assassin’s breast, beating strong and hard either side of his own.


End file.
